far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Demnoph Infrastructure
Demnoph’s infrastructure is made up of many interconnected Zones by way of Grav-train rail lines. All of the zones feed into the massive Ziggurat and from there all products and services are sent across the empire. Trapeziums also dot the landscape, serving as the living quarters to the masses as well as the local governing body of hex groups within the Zones. Each zone on Demnoph contains several facilities that provide all the services that zone needs to function. The most essential facilities in each zone are typically located in the center, and this collective is known as a Trapezium. Each Trapezium is overseen by a Director, in addition to their other duties. Architecture Man-made structures have completely subsumed the surface of Demnoph, built well into the its sky, and burrowed deep into its crust. A common witticism goes that Demnoph is the only planet where you need a telescope to tell whether you’re indoors, and this isn’t far from the truth. While Demnoph’s acologies and massive production facilities are built to be modular units, they are often completely integrated with one another. Exterior walkways are common, but many apparently exterior spaces are actually massive indoor complexes with their own weather patterns. A.C.R.E. was continuously building, replacing, and repurposing structures, and grav-train routes are simply adjusted to accommodate this. Nonetheless, a careful observer could detect the remnants of ancient buildings in the structures of newer ones, especially on the lower levels. The large-scale structures of buildings are 3D printed in one piece by massive industrial drones that roll across the tops of arcologies. Most interiors were built from A.C.R.E. prefabs, which are clean and minimalist. Locals wanting to customize their environment could purchase materials from A.C.R.E. to do so, and pay to have their homes moved in one piece when they were relocated. Trapeziums Most residents of Demnoph live in Trapeziums, Demnoph's half-pyramid residential arcologies, providing all citizens with their basic human needs and essential services. They also are nerve centers for each zone, giving direction for each Trapeziums designated areas. Once overseen by Directors, Counts and Viscounts have usurped thier role in leading Trapeziums. Each Trapezium has a unique name that was designated by the Department of Accelerated Creation of Residential Euphemisms in accordance with ongoing customer or employee outreach initiatives. Some iconic names are: "5712 A Quiet Employee Is A Productive Employee", "8994 May Contain Essential Nutrients" (formely "8994 Fizzy Cheese Contains Essential Nutrients") "7911 Vacation Day Rewards Will Rise 3.2% For 3200", and "1433 The Emperox Shepherds Their Flock." More like dormitories than true arcologies, in Trapeziums there is little to do other than what one can amuse oneself with in one's room. This design is to encourage workers to spend their free time working, consuming, or socializing in designated public spaces. Each typically has several grav-train stations and many floors of densely packed apartments connected by elevators, grav-shuttles, and heavily surveilled walkways. Each apartment is a prefabricated unit that can interface with any other structures allowing many Demnophi to opt to have their apartments brought with them when they are inevitably relocated. Demnophi are permitted to decorate their apartments as they choose, but advertising for local businesses as well as imperial propaganda are heavily incentivised. Local Character: Trapezium ---WIP--- Enemies * Nosy worker’s representative * Rogue surveillance system issuing fines for minor offenses * Huckster looking to hard-sell apartments Friends * Lonely employee looking to vent * Local maintenance worker greeting all visitors * Proud Chief Block Inspector wanting to show off their work Complications * The Trapezium is designated for political criminals * This block of the arcology is harboring an illegal synthetic * There's a barely-contained war brewing between this floor and the one below Things * Graffiti on the wall invites passers-by to a secret meeting * Notice that an essential life support system was last maintained 30 years ago * Passed-out employee lying against the wall Places * Apartment left wide open while resident is out * Unsanctioned floor meeting-place * Noble-only elevator watched by belligerent with nothing better to do Unorganized Residency and Floodlight Comms Either to save money, escape the monotony of life, or to join an alternative community (or, less generously, a cult), some Demnophi choose to eschew the monolithic trapeziums and live in their own communities. Such communities exist so long as they pay taxes and uphold the imperial peace. Officially, such communities are known as Unorganized Residencies but are unofficially referred to as "Floodlight Comms", because of a crime-reduction measure that gave tax breaks to members of Unorganized Residencies who installed floodlights on their homes. Floodlight Comms are located wherever there is spare space – often on rooftops or on buttresses or protrusions of buildings. The least well-policed Floodlight Comms are located underground and in and around Demnoph's cistern system. These Floodlight Comms are infamous for harboring criminals and rogue synthetics. Local Character: Floodlight Comm ---WIP--- Enemies * Cult leader who doesn't trust your kind * Pickpocket with an eye on your belongings * Unstable keeper of a feral rat kennel Friends * A former C.O.R.E. investigator looking for redemption * Well-off spendthrift who will help anyone for credits * True believer looking to convert new members through hospitality Complications * Only locals can safely navigate * The local building manager wants to shut down the Comm by any means necessary * The Floodlight Comm appears to be completely normal and healthy Things * Satchel of goods pilfered from the job * A single discarded identification chip; user appears friendly to local security drones * Missing piece of evidence implicating powerful subdirector in fraud Places * Homely structure for a family of eleven * "Bus Station" that's really just a place to jump onto passing grav-barges * Unsanctioned business selling dangerous knockoffs Commercial Facilities A hold over from the A.C.R.E. lease, House Eirdanus maintains designated commercial facilities as spaces for social interaction and consumption. These commercial facilities mimic the busy streets of cities on other planets but they are actually just facades. Demnophi are given limited permission to run their own businesses but rental contracts in commercial facilities include a harsh buyout clause. As a result, large businesses, except those run by noble houses or other sector powers, are run or controlled by the Eridanii Government of Demnoph. Commercial facilities usually feature relatively narrow streets intended for pedestrians and emergency services only. Aerial walkways allow these streets to be many levels tall. Despite cultivating an image of controlled chaos to reduce inhibitions to consumerism, dataslate-wielding inspectors attempt ensure all advertisements and businesses are up to date on the latest consumer outreach regulations. With the swiftness of the Eridanii audit, many commercial facilities held in precise balance by A.C.R.E Directors and employees, have fallen into disarray. Once managed so that a facilities were consistently bustling and that there would be nowhere comfortable to rest, the system has devolved a degree of capitalist anarchy without the invisible hand of A.C.R.E. to guide it. Each commercial facility is slightly different. Some are exterior complexes of buildings while others are more like massive indoor malls. Hotels of all qualities are available in commercial facilities for visitors. The nicer hotels are pressurized. The less nice hotels simply have an oxygen vent above the pillow. The least nice hotels have nothing. Local Character: Commercial Facility ---WIP--- Enemies * Shop Manager who absolutely insists you examine their wares * Vat Cleaning underlings looking to take out their frustrations with authority Friends * A Viscount or Discount taking a vacation day among the masses * Regulars at food stall with the latest gossip * Lost Count looking for a confident-looking foreigner (to be determined by presence of oxygen mask) Complications * Visitors are fined for loitering if they don't make a purchase every ten minutes * Two competing stores both sell the same product; buying from one will anger the other * The area is filled with particularly hopeless employees who don't mind telling everyone Things * Discreetly placed brown bag contains dropped-off intelligence * Vending machine filled with unidentifiable brown liquid, dispenses cups of it for a few credits * Street-cleaning drone that isn't afraid to do whatever it takes to get the job done Places * Oxygen parlor; patrons include many visitors and a few sad locals * Bar that forces patrons to buy anti-hangover shot before entering * Store piloting a new product only available at select Demnoph locations * Hotel originally intended for noble visitors, now also serving lucky employees Functional Facilities Functional facilities are a catch-all designation for offices, growing zones, manufacturing areas, and other productive facilities. Unlike other facilities, most functional facilities also include housing and other essential services for employees who need closer oversight by management, or who simply want to live closer to work. Cisterns The Demnoph Oceanic Storage System was established in the early 2800s by A.C.R.E. planetary development crews as a compact storage system for Demnoph's oceans, which were to be drained to make room for expanding industry. The Oceanic Storage System is based around ten enormous chambers buried in the planet's crust, each named after one of the ten holy virtues: Cisterns Faith, Propriety,Justice, Fortitude, Wisdom, Temperance, Diligence, Charity, Integrity, and Hope. The naming scheme was chosen to honor the High Church and dedicate the prosperity A.C.R.E. created to the ideal of the Empire, which was in shambles due to the ongoing First Imperial Civil War. Each cistern's name was emblazoned on its walls and pipes in enormous gold letters. Over time, the cisterns have become an object of superstition. The most common such superstition is simply that the water from each cistern is imbued in some manner with the spirit of the virtue associated with that cistern, for example so that drinking water from Cistern Fortitude grants fortitude and so on. As each cistern supplies a different area of Demnoph, another version of this superstition is that the people in the areas served by a particular cistern are more prone to its respective virtue. This particular superstition has been encouraged by A.C.R.E. marketing campaigns designed to sell tap Virtue Water. These superstitions are tolerated by the High Church. A minority take this superstition to another level, believing that the waters of each cistern are in fact inhabited by a great (semi-)Divine water spirit that is both an avatar of their respective virtue and of the now-lost oceans of Demnoph itself. They see not only the water of the cisterns, but everything related to Demnoph's plumbing as imbued with special properties. A leaky faucet or a broken pipe can be interpreted as a sign from the great water spirits in the cisterns below. Various cults and pseudo-religious movements have grown that worship or venerate the water spirits. Of these cults and movements, those originating among or popular with the inhabitants of the cisterns and plumbing itself, such as the Wave Whisperers, tend to be the most strange and unorthodox. Though the practice is discouraged by corporate authorities, some choose to live within the Oceanic Storage System. Cistern Comms The many pipes, drainage systems, desalination facilities, and smaller reservoirs that sit in between the ten great cisterns and their eventual destinations in Demnoph faucets and fountains provide no shortage of spaces for people to hide and make a home. Though flooding is a constant danger to those living in what is essentially planetary plumbing, there is simply so much room that there are always places that, for a time, are safe and dry. Occasionally, the planetary government tries to flush such squatters out of their system, but the cost of securing the whole planet’s plumbing is simply not worth the benefits of doing so. However, there is another place people have found a way to call home. This is within the great cisterns themselves. Though water levels within the cisterns rise and fall, they are always at least one thousand feet from the actual ceiling, for various technical reasons. As a result, people have been able to live across the vast expanses of water that make up the cisterns themselves. In some places, Demnophi live in cobbled together cities of rafts. In others they live in forts built around drainage pipes. Though they are dark and humid, human ingenuity has found plenty of ways to nest in the nooks and crannies of the cistern system. These habitations have been particularly hard and expensive to root out. Transportation In constructing the ecumnopolis A.C.R.E. zoned spaces into separate housing blocks, commercial/public spaces, and functional areas such as schools, offices, and manufacturing. As personal vehicles are considered dangerous and would require enormous amounts of space given the amount of traffic between areas, these blocks are not connected by roads or grav-car lanes, although cosmetic and pedestrian roads do exist in commercial public spaces. It has to be said that there are also expensive drone limousine services for the nobility only. Grav-Cars and Grav-Flyers are much more difficult to purchase on Demnoph. Aside from the credit cost of each, there is a hefty license fee to operate personal vehicles. This is largely done to discourage citizens from causing unnecessary harm to themselves, as well as damage to vital structures that make up Demnoph. Demnoph's available airspace is used as densely as possible by goods transport drones and grav-barges. Grav-trains The grav-trains are the principle means of transport on planet and is used by all social classes link all the Zones together. Much like a monorail system they allow expedient travel between trapeziums and citizens respective working areas. It is estimated that the Grav-trains can travel from pole to pole of Demnoph in precisely 4 hours and three minutes, making it the most efficient form of travel available to the common citizen. The trains are also capable of orbital travel, providing passage to Demnophs moons, refueling stations, research base, and space station. Demnoph grav-train stations are enormous enough to allow for trains, which often have many floors, to arrive constantly. The grav-train system is tightly tuned and lateness is not tolerated by management. While special cars do exist on some trains for nobility and corporate freemen, these are mostly on the routes most likely to be used by those individuals and the grav-train system is considered a social leveler. Maps are being constantly adjusted as new buildings are built or demolished, and the maps do not necessarily represent the actual layout of the places. To cope with this, cheap implants are available for locals that interface with hologram systems in the grav-train system to offer personalized directions. A temporary version of these implants is also available to visitors, which can be ejected when the visitor leaves. The grav-train system is managed by the Demnoph Central Transit Authority at The Ziggurat. Orbital Infrastructure Demnoph sports an extensive orbital transport system fed by grav-trains launched to and from Demnoph. This system allows for the rapid transport of goods and people. The central hub of this system is the Demnoph Central Transit Authority, located on floors 45 to 48 of The Ziggurat. These upper floors rise above the planet's atmosphere and form a massive spaceport fed by a system of space elevators, which handle a large percentage of orbit to surface traffic. In Demnoph orbit are many ship docks for quick cargo handling, repairs, refits, refueling, and building of new ships. The many shuttles and transport barges without interstellar capability that fly between these installations make the space around Demnoph very dangerous to navigate for pilots who do not follow the instructions of the Demnoph Central Transit Authority very closely. To prevent collisions, automated security drones shoot down every ship endangering others and collect the debris in nets and grav-bubbles to be smelted down and recycled in orbit. Power Most of the high energy demand of Demnoph is provided by Fusion Reactors, sublimated by some solar satellites, who beam any power not used by the infrastructure in orbit down to the surface. The Helium for those Reactors is supplied by the Gas giant mines within the system. Zones Zones are each big enough that they could arguably be considered a country. Each has its own focus, however each can do the job of the other at a limited scale. Zones are also split into numbered hexes, which are then assigned to one of the Trapeziums authority. Each Trapezium must maintain the Zones constantly, due to intense exposure to stellar heat and the chill of space. Unique Zones Ziggurat Central The area consumed by the monolithic Ziggurat, the entire area is dedicated to keeping the structure maintained and in working order. Most white-collar jobs exist within the Ziggurat, keeping Demnoph working properly and in order. It is from here that all personnel enter and leave the planet, and all work is accounted for. Smaller Ziggurats are also dispersed around Demnoph as logistical center for the Zones around them but those are not big enough to be a zone onto themselves. Former CORE training facility This zone was entirely devoted to train A.C.R.E. Core forces it has state-of-the-art training facilities, housing and educational installations for Core recruits. Infrastructure to maintain and research equipment can also be found.Those within A.C.R.E. Core who show exceptional talent during training or later in action were further trained on Floor 40 of the Ziggurat. Recent events have disbanded the C.O.R.E. program and the facility is likely to retrofitted as an recruitment center for the Imperial armed forces of House Aquila and a planetary militia modeled after the Tiberian Planetary Militia. Pilgrim’s Landing Also known as "The Landing," it was the first landing zone of the House Eridanus Factory-Ship Silent Acquisition. It is home to both The City-Basilica of Sublime Charity and The Vargas Spire, two massive structures of great significance to all living in the Empire. More Detail can be found on the Demnoph page. Dead Harvest A sector abandoned, attempts at recreating Trillium were located here. When Synths had to be disbanded, the sector and its research were abandoned as well. All wasteland and ruins now. Dome Oasis The last bastion of old Demnoph, this oasis of the natural planet fights to keep to heritage and tradition. A giant biodome to protects from the harsh atmosphere that has plagued Demnoph for years, allowing natural food production to be viable. This is a frequent place of relaxation for those who can afford it. More Detail can be found on the Demnoph page. General Zones Growing Zones Zones dedicated to growing foodstuffs. Most food is vat-grown but some have greenhouses to produce fresh fruits, meet, grain, etc for those who can afford it. Heavy Industry Zones These zones that handle all raw ores and materials, processes them into whatever material is needed. These include heavy machinery, parts for maintenance of buildings and vehicles, and all sorts of products to be sent to the Product Line. This is also the hottest zone, requiring workers to fulfill water drinking quotas while they work. Chemical Industry Zones These zones refine and produce chemicals mostly to be used in other products later. Research Zone Research zone allow for biological and technological research between House Eridanus and House Triangulum. It is from here that the A.C.R.E. Corporation created signature products like Fizzy Cheese, along with processes and tools necessary for sustaining life on Demnoph too. Product Line Zones Where all products are prepared to be shipped across Demnoph and off-world. This includes marketing, packaging, and labeling industries. Category:Demnoph